Resins for powder coatings that comprise a polyester resin having carboxyl groups and an acrylic resin having glycidyl groups in the molecule are reported in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 47456/1974, 53239/1974, 125109/1976, and 136856/1981; the films formed from them are all highly glossy and have flexibility.
On one hand, the usage of powder coatings is expanding steadily and their application has become diversified due to their economy and performance, and on the other hand, the demanded performance is also diversified, and in view of the appearance of films, it is desired to develop a powder coating that gives a film having a smooth mat surface appearance and excellent flexibility and nail scratch resistance.
However, powder coatings comprising a polybasic acid compound, such as a polyester resin having carboxyl groups and an acrylic resin having glycidyl groups in the molecule, can exhibit desired flexibility only when the film is highly glossy as described above. Consequently, when the film is made mat, the film only becomes poor in smoothness and flexibility and it further has a defect that, when it is scratched by a fingernail, the film becomes glossy at the scratched part, which becomes conspicuous.